Warriors: Stormheart & Mossheart: Screech
by Osprey17 and Mossheart13
Summary: Two sisters work hard to go from apprentices to warriors, facing battles, love, death, and heartbreaking decisions on the way. And what will happen when one sister turns her back on the other and the Clan?
1. Allegiances

**NOTE: **Just for all of you that think we have no imagination because we named the main characters Stormheart and Mossheart, they're named that because of a prophecy that doesn't appear till later in the story. Also just wanted to (politely) point out that Bluestar and Snowfur, Bluestar's sister had the same suffix, too, Bluefur and Snowfur. Look them up on warrior cats wiki.

**Allegiances**

_SmokeClan_

Leader- Pebblestar: gray tom

Deputy- Pineblaze: brown tom

Medicine Cat- Mantisfoot: yellow tom

Warriors:

Stormheart- dark gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Cloudpaw

Mossheart- dusky gray she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, Featherpaw

Watertail- blue she-cat with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, Leafpaw

Wildfire- bright orange tom with green eyes

Bramblefoot- light brown tabby tom

Bearclaw- dark tabby tom

Sunpelt- yellow tom with yellow eyes

Tigereye- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Thrushwhisker- gray tom

Featherjay- silver-and-white she-cat

Rockfall- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Barkpelt- dark brown tom

Screechheart- white tom with black paws and tail tip

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw- bright white tom with blue eyes

Featherpaw- all black she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Birdsong- black she-cat with gray eyes

Kits: Talonkit (male), Fernkit (female), Palmkit (male)

Mate: Barkpelt

Honeyflower- golden she-cat

Kits: (expecting Sunpelt's kits: Briarkit, Blackkit, Forestkit)

Mate: Sunpelt

Blossomheart- tortoiseshell she-cat

Kits: Sandkit, Flamekit

Mate: Pebblestar

Elders:

Stumpywhisker- brown tom

Mousefoot- gray she-cat

Tawnycloud- dark tabby she-cat

_ScreechClan_

Leader- Bloodstar: red tom

Mate: Flycatcher

Deputy- Boneclaw: white tom

Medicine Cat- Weedfur: gray tom

Warriors:

Blazeleaf- gray tom

APPRENTICE, Shrewpaw

Blackfang- black tom

APPRENTICE, Wingpaw

Darkblaze- dark tabby tom

APPRENTICE, Dragonpaw

Flycatcher- silver and gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, Ravenpaw

Clawheart- calico tom

APPRENTICE, Stirpaw

Snakestrike- light brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Shrewpaw- dark tabby tom

Wingpaw- white she-cat

Dragonpaw- red she-cat

Ravenpaw- black tom

Queens:

Windbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat

Kits: Redkit (male), Firekit (male), Whitekit (female)

Mate: Blackfang

Dawncloud- ginger she-cat

Kits: (expecting Snakestrike's kits: Breezekit (male), Hazelkit (female))

Mate: Snakestrike

Elders:

Toadheart- mottled tabby tom

Gorsetail- yellow tom

_StoneClan_

Leader- Graystar: dark gray tabby tom

Deputy- Gingerpelt: dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat- Cherrypelt: red she-cat

Warriors:

Blacktail- black tom with white paws and muzzle

APPRENTICE, Boulderpaw

Creamberry- cream-colored she-cat

APPRENTICE, Smokepaw

Brackenfoot- golden tom

APPRENTICE, Brownpaw

Pinefur- brown tom

APPRENTICE, Waterpaw

Ottertail- white she-cat with brown tail tip

Burningfang- reddish-orange tom

Apprentices:

Boulderpaw- gray tom

Smokepaw- dark gray she-cat

Brownpaw- brown tabby tom

Waterpaw- blue she-cat

Queens:

Mapleflight- red she-cat

Kits: Flykit (female), Birdkit (female)

Mate: Blacktail

Lightpool- golden she-cat

Kits: Falconkit (male), Tinykit (female)

Mate: Burningfang

Elders:

Tickfur- gray tom

Patchfur- multicolored tom

_StormClan_

Leader- Autumnstar: brown and white she-cat

Deputy- Hawkshadow: multicolored tom

Medicine Cat- Willowshade: white she-cat

Warriors:

Stonetail- gray tom

APPRENTICE, Copperpaw

Swallowflight- blue she-cat

APPRENTICE, Windpaw

Mintflower- golden she-cat

APPRENTICE, Larkpaw

Kestrelpool- brown she-cat

APPRENTICE, Songpaw

Fishtail- gray tabby tom

Silverpool- silver and white she-cat

Goldenpelt- golden tom

Starfall- silver she-cat

Skyspirit- blue tom

Greenfang- brown tom

Apprentices:

Copperpaw- golden tom

Windpaw- gray tom

Larkpaw- brown she-cat

Songpaw- ginger she-cat

Queens:

Moonbeam- light brown and white she cat

Kits: Graykit, Treekit

Mate: Stonetail

Redfur- red she-cat

Kits: Bluekit, Yellowkit

Mate: Greenfang

Elders:

Briarheart- brown she-cat

Longfur- brown tabby tom


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stormpaw yawned in her nest. Her sister, Mosspaw, snored beside her. "Hey, sleepyhead, wake up! " she prodded her sister with one paw. Mosspaw snorted and rolled over in her nest. Stormpaw sighed, and stumbled out of her nest. She stretched her paws and ambled over to her mentor, Featherjay. "Hi, Featherjay! What are we going to do today?" she meowed excitedly. Featherjay purred at the young apprentice's excitement. Stormpaw and her sister, Mosspaw, had only been apprentices for a day. "We are going to the boundaries of our territory."

Stormpaw bounced on her paws and squeaked with joy. "Let's go!" she squealed. Then, her expression turned serious. "Is Mosspaw coming with us?" Featherjay stifled a purr, and mewed, "Of course! But you can't expect to do all your training with your sister." Stormpaw nodded. Then, she heard a rustle in the bushes near her. She snapped her head in that direction, and saw a pair of yellow eyes peering at her through the bushes. Stormpaw yelped. Featherjay looked at her with concern. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

Stormpaw whimpered and nodded in the direction of the bushes. The yellow eyes seemed to grow bigger and bigger as they came out of the bushes. A black she-cat slowly emerged from the bushes. She was limping on one foot, and she had a huge, menacing scar over her right eye.

Stormpaw regained her confidence and crouched with a snarl curling on her lips. "Who are you, and what are you doing in our camp?" she growled. The cat straightened and meowed proudly, "My name is Tiger. I'm a rogue."  
>"How do we know that you really are a rogue?" It was Featherjay's turn to snarl. Tiger flinched. "You can smell me," she meowed curtly, "I have nothing to hide." She was trembling with fear.<p>

Stormpaw slowly approached the young rogue. She sniffed at her tentatively. The rogue wasn't lying; There was no scent of any clan on her. Stormpaw looked back at Featherjay. Featherjay understood, and said to Tiger, "Let's go consult our leader." Tiger nodded, as if she understood everything, and followed Featherjay up the path to the leader's den.

Stormpaw heard a rustling coming from the apprentice's den. She turned back to see her sister, Mosspaw, rushing out. "Stormpaw!" she called, "Did I sleep in too late?" She sounded so flustered and hurried that Stormpaw had to let out a mrrow of amusement. Mosspaw stopped in her tracks right near Stormpaw. "What's so funny?" she asked, "And who were you and Featherjay talking to? Was it an intruder? Where did they go?" She started pelting Stormpaw with questions.

"We were talking to a rogue named Tiger," Stormpaw replied, "She just came into camp. I think she was really scared, and she needs a home. Featherjay took her to see Pebblestar." "Oh," Mosspaw sounded a little bit disappointed. "Will I get to meet her?" she asked.  
>"I don't even know if Pebblestar will let her stay here. So don't ask me," Stormpaw said. "Hey, have you seen Sunpelt?" Mosspaw meowed, suddenly changing the subject.<br>"I think he went to make dirt," Stormpaw nodded in the direction of the dirtplace.  
>"Thanks!" Mosspaw meowed quickly to her sister. Then she dashed off towards the dirtplace. Stormpaw picked a vole off of the fresh-kill pile and settled down to eat.<p>

"Hey!" Sunpelt cuffed her over the ear. "Put the vole down. We haven't been hunting today yet, and you haven't even made it out of the camp." Stormpaw looked at her paws and felt her ears growing hot.

"I'm sorry, Sunpelt. I'll hunt before I eat next time."

Sunpelt looked as if a badger had stepped on him. "I'm a terrible mentor!" he moaned. "I can't even tell an apprentice to put a piece of fresh-kill back on the pile." His shoulders slumped, and he lifted his yellow head sadly. "I should probably ask Pebblestar to give Mosspaw a new mentor." Stormpaw had now recovered from her shock, and sprang to her paws. She touched her tail-tip to Sunpelt's yellow shoulder and looked deep into his yellow eyes. "Sunpelt, you're a nice cat. You just startled me."

Sunpelt looked up in surprise. "You really think that?" Stormpaw nodded. "Yep," she replied. "Well, then thanks. Mosspaw... Well, she's ..." he broke off, looking for the right word. "She keeps to herself?" Stormpaw offered. "Yeah, I guess," Sunpelt meowed shyly. Just then, Mosspaw came bounding up. The black rouge was right behind her.

"Hi," Mosspaw meowed brightly. "This is Tigerpaw. Pebblestar's decided to let her stay. She'll train as a SmokeClan apprentice with us." "Er, hi," the black she-cat meowed nervously, a bit embarrased at seeing Stormpaw. "Sorry about...before." "It's alright. Sorry I yelped so loud and tried to attack you."

"It's fine," the newly named Tigerpaw waved it away like leaves on the moors. "Can you show me around camp? Pebblestar said you would. And can you introduce me to Bearclaw? He's supposed to be my mentor."

"That's the apprentice's den, where we sleep, that's the fresh-kill pile, and that's Mantisfoot's den. He's our medicine cat. And that's all you need to know for now," said Mosspaw, flicking her tail at each of the places as she said them.

"C'mon, slowpokes, or the prey'll take over the moors and forest while we're waiting for you," Bearclaw meowed, emerging out of the warrior's den. He glanced at Tigerpaw. "Who's this?" he said, suspiciously. "Your new apprentice," Stormpaw meowed. Bearclaw looked at Stormpaw, then Tigerpaw, then back at Stormpaw. "You're kidding, right?" "No, she's not. Tigerpaw will be your apprentice." A voice mewed from behind them. It was Featherjay. The silver and white she-cat padded up to them and looked at Bearclaw. The dark tabby's eyes immediately softened. "Okay, Featherjay. Do you want to train together?"

Stormpaw looked at her mentor, and shook her head slightly. She didn't want to train with Bearclaw if he was going to be moony over her mentor. But Featherjay purred. "Sure, Bearclaw. We were just going to the borders. Do you and Mosspaw want to come, Sunpelt?" Stormpaw let out a sigh of releif. Maybe having Mosspaw around would make training with Bearclaw better. Sunpelt nodded. "After marking the borders we can do some battle training." "Yes!" thought Stormpaw. She padded happily after Featherjay into the forest with her sister at her side.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Training with Bearclaw didn't turn out to be half as bad as Stormpaw had expected it to be, _thought Mosspaw. Bearclaw showed them the borders, and even let Mosspaw and Stormpaw teach Tigerpaw how to hunt. But then, StormClan showed up. Tigerpaw had accidently chased a mouse over the border, and Hawkshadow, Stonetail, Swallowflight, Mintflower, Copperpaw, Larkpaw, and Windpaw had just arrived from over the forested hill.

"May I ask, _what exactly are you doing over our border_?" Hawkshadow snarled. The StormClan deputy's broad shoulders filled up most of Mosspaw's view. Bearclaw, the senior warrior of SmokeClan, shouldered his way to the head of the group. "Tigerpaw was just apprenticed to me today. She was chasing a mouse and didn't scent your marker."

"Really?" Hawkshadow inquired. He leaned forward and sniffed Tigerpaw's pelt. "Smells much older to me. Older than twelve moons." Twelve moons was the usual age for most apprentices to become warriors. Tigerpaw started to become fidgety.

"Her training was...delayed," Bearclaw finally said. He obviously didn't want to tell the truth: Tigerpaw was a former rouge named Tiger. SmokeClan didn't need anyone to doubt their loyalty to the warrior code. "Well, then," Featherjay said from behind Bearclaw. "I guess that now that we've got this matter cleared up, we can all go on with our lives."

"No," Stonetail had stepped forward. "That mouse is ours." "Fine," Sunpelt jutted his muzzle out. "But we choose where to give it to you."

Mosspaw wondered what her mentor was up to. Sunpelt took the mouse from Tigerpaw's jaws by the tail and flung it into StormClan's side of the river. Mosspaw crouched downriver, in SmokeClan's territory, and, swift as an adder, snatched the mouse out of the river with one paw. _Thank you, StarClan!_ she thought as she looked at the sodden mouse lying between her paws. Drawing her paws along her whiskers to remove the spray, she watched the mouse between her paws carefully. If any cat stole it- SmokeClan or StormClan- Stormpaw would make sure she'd never hear the end of it. Picking up the mouse, she padded towards the group of cats.

"That mouse is ours," Hawkshadow was snarling. "You tricked us."

"The warrior code doesn't say anything about it."

"Then, StormClan, Attack!" Hawkshadow yowled.

"Stormpaw, take the mouse and go!" Featherjay yowled. She sank her teeth into a StormClan cat's shoulder and sent him yowling into the trees.

Stormpaw grabbed the mouse from between her sister's paws, and fled towards camp. Mosspaw crashed into Copperpaw, sending him off balance. Snarling, she leaped at him. Mosspaw slashed out with her claws. Windpaw, behind her, yowled in pain as Mosspaw's tail lashed her.

Suddenly, she saw Hawkshadow attack Featherjay. Mosspaw tried to call out to her sister's mentor, but she was swept up by the tide of cats. She found herself up against Mintflower.

She slashed out and tried to rake Mintflower's belly with her claws, but the she-cat was strong, and soon, Mosspaw felt Mintflower's weight on top of her. Using it to her advantage, she let out a fearsome yowl. Mintflower, startled, jumped off the apprentice just long enough for her to scramble to her paws. She got one glimpse of Featherjay under Hawkshadow's paws, scarlet blood spilling from a gash in her neck. Mosspaw tried to call out, but a big gray tom, not part of the original patrol, scooped her up in massive jaws studded with yellow teeth and flung her onto the ground harshly.

"What're you doing here, kit?" he asked his voice wad gruff, but gentle at the same time.

"I'm not a kit," she snarled fiercely. The tom _mrrow_ed with laughter. To show him, she bit mightily into his front paw. He screeched and jumped back in surprise.

"What are you _doing_?" he yelped. Mosspaw struggled to her paws proudly. "Defending my clan!" she yowled. She scraped her claws on his ear, and ran towards Featherjay. Her sister's mentor looked up at her and meowed, "Tell Bearclaw that I love him."

Then, she closed her eyes forever. Mosspaw stood there, her blood turning to ice as the warmth ebbed out of the silver she-cat's body. The shrieks slowly faded from Mosspaw's ears. Suddenly, there was a yowl from behind her.

"No!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stormpaw ran as fast as she could to the SmokeClan camp. The gray mouse swung from side to side in her jaws. Every leaf that rustled sounded like a SmokeClan warrior pursuing her. She heard rustling in the undergrowth behind her and put on an extra burst of speed.

Suddenly, she crashed into a brown pelt. _Pineblaze!_ She dropped her mouse and began talking fast.

"'rebattlingsoyou'vegottogpandhelpthem!"

"Slow down, kit," Pineblaze said gently. "Now, say it again, this time slower."

"First of all, I'm not a kit! Second and more importantly, SmokeClan and StormClan are fighting over this mouse! Featherjay told me to take it back to camp!" Pineblaze stiffened. "Featherjay is in the battle? With the StormClan deputy?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Yes..." replied Stormpaw. But when she saw the fearful look in the deputy's eyes, she softened a bit. "Don't worry. She's a strong warrior. She'll be okay." _I hope, _she thought to herself.

Pineblaze straightened. "I'll take a patrol out immediately. And I'm going to see to it that _everyone_ is okay," he said firmly. He stalked into the clearing and gathered a group of strong warriors: Wildfire, Bramblefoot, Watertail, and Thrushwhisker. He spoke to them quickly, explaining the situation that they were in. Their expressions turned worried, and their eyes were filled with fear. Pineblaze turned and sprinted back into the forest, with the patrol following close behind. Stormpaw dropped the mouse on the fresh kill pile and ran after the patrol.

Stormpaw trampled through the bushes, not caring if anyone heard her. All she cared about was her clanmates. Were they okay? Were they hurt by StormClan? She was so scared and worried about them.

She ran into the clearing. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Everyone is okay!_ Then, she saw Bearclaw and Mosspaw crouched over something. _Were they hurt?_ She ran over to her sister.

"Mosspaw are you-" then she saw the silver body lying on the ground, covered in blood. Bearclaw was quietly whimpereing, trying to nose the body to get up. He wanted to beleive that it was alive. When Stormpaw saw who the body belonged to, she felt as if she could take down every StormClan cat that was there. The body was Featherjay's.

Pineblaze took one look at Featherjay's body, and crossed the river in one leap to where the StormClan cats were standing. He swiftly jumped on Hawkshadow, sinking his claws deep into the deputy's throat.

Hawkshadow gasped, and stopped breathing. He fell on the ground, trying to get air into his lungs, but it was no use. The StormClan deputy soon lay limp on the grassy patch of land.

Stormpaw gasped. Pineblaze had just _killed_ the StormClan deputy! That was against the warrior code! As she watched, Stonetail gathered the StormClan cats, and they spread out around Pineblaze, surrounding him from all sides. Pineblaze whirled around, trying to keep all the cats around him in view.

Mintflower was the cat who struck out first. While Pineblaze had his gaze on Stonetail, she leaped from behind and caught him on the throat with her razor sharp claws. The SmokeClan deputy struggled against her, but she had him gripped too tightly. She glanced at Stonetail for permission to kill, and he gave a sharp nod. She raised her claws and dug them deep into Pineblaze's throat. He convulsed while blood spilled out of his neck, and Mintflower dropped off his back, landing smoothly. She nodded at the rest of the StormClan cats, and they dashed off into the thick undergrowth towards their camp.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bearclaw was as still as a stone. Sunpelt picked himself to his paws from where his legs had collapsed under him. His yellow pelt was muddy and grass-stained, and his eyes gleamed with shock at what he had just witnessed. His apprentice was pressed tightly next to her sister. Stormpaw herself was in shock. Pineblaze was dead. _A clan deputy murdering another clan deputy and their clanmates murdering the other clan's deputy back? _Her mind whirled as she struggled to put together what had just happened. Bramblefoot and Wildfire were the first to come to their senses.

"We have to get back to camp and report this to Pebblestar," Bramblefoot meowed.

"It's all my fault," Tigerpaw spoke up. "If I hadn't chased the mouse over the border, then StormClan wouldn't have had any reason to attack. I'm sorry. You'll probably want me to leave the clan now."

"No," Sunpelt replied. "Before this, you were a rogue. You don't know clan boundaries very well. If it's any cat's fault, it's mine."

"Before you start blaming each other, let's get back to camp. The StormClan warriors know we're weak and unprepared right now. If I know them, they'll use it to their advantage and attack immediately," broke in Wildfire. Mosspaw noticed that Stormpaw was staring at him with adoration in her eyes.

"Okay," Bearclaw sounded like a feeble kit next to the young warriors taking charge. "Let's go. And we have to bring Featherjay's body." He choked up when he mentioned Featherjay.

"Yes," Stormpaw agreed moonily. Mosspaw looked at her sister strangely. Stormpaw was staring at Wildfire with a strange look in her eyes.

When the group started to travel, Stormpaw's eyes followed Wildfire. She didn't move until Mosspaw gave her a shove from behind. "Move _on, _mouse-brain. You're blocking the pathway."

"Oh... sorry," Stormpaw replied. She gave a little sigh. Mosspaw glanced at her sister. It wasn't like Stormpaw to apologize. Oh, well. If Stormpaw was going to be like this, it was fine with Mosspaw.

Bearclaw was dragging Featherjay's body, fretting if her tail tip so much as skimmed the ferns or a cobweb stuck in her limp ears. Mosspaw observed them quietly from behind. Bramblefoot had taken Pineblaze's body. The deputy's pelt, so glossy and sleek in life, was dull and dusty in the soft light. Sunpelt leaned on Wildfire's shoulder to support his wounded leg, and Tigerpaw trailed behind herself and Stormpaw.

Mosspaw noticed that Bearclaw's tail was drooping, and his ears were as limp as Featherjay's. The young apprentice caught up to him and murmured in his ear, "She loved you, you know."

The distraught warrior looked up. "Really?" he meowed, sounding like he didn't believe it. "Yes," Mosspaw meowed gently. "I'm sure she misses you." Bearclaw sighed. His brown pelt rippled over his lean muscles. "I wish I had been able to spend more time with her. We could have had kits, and trained you three apprentices together..." his mew trailed off in sadness, and he looked up at the stars just appearing above their heads. "I'll love her forever," he vowed sadly, more to himself than to Mosspaw.

Mosspaw glanced back at Stormpaw. She was now padding alongside Wildfire, and they were talking. Stormpaw actualChapter 4

Bearclaw was as still as a stone. Sunpelt picked himself to his paws from where his legs had collapsed under him. His yellow pelt was muddy and grass-stained, and his eyes gleamed with shock at what he had just witnessed. His apprentice was pressed tightly next to her sister. Stormpaw herself was in shock. Pineblaze was dead. _A clan deputy murdering another clan deputy and their clanmates murdering the other clan's deputy back? _Her mind whirled as she struggled to put together what had just happened. Bramblefoot and Wildfire were the first to come to their senses.

"We have to get back to camp and report this to Pebblestar," Bramblefoot meowed.

"It's all my fault," Tigerpaw spoke up. "If I hadn't chased the mouse over the border, then StormClan wouldn't have had any reason to attack. I'm sorry. You'll probably want me to leave the clan now."

"No," Sunpelt replied. "Before this, you were a rogue. You don't know clan boundaries very well. If it's any cat's fault, it's mine."

"Before you start blaming each other, let's get back to camp. The StormClan warriors know we're weak and unprepared right now. If I know them, they'll use it to their advantage and attack immediately," broke in Wildfire. Mosspaw noticed that Stormpaw was staring at him with adoration in her eyes.

"Okay," Bearclaw sounded like a feeble kit next to the young warriors taking charge. "Let's go. And we have to bring Featherjay's body." He choked up when he mentioned Featherjay.

"Yes," Stormpaw agreed moonily. Mosspaw looked at her sister strangely. Stormpaw was staring at Wildfire with a strange look in her eyes.

When the group started to travel, Stormpaw's eyes followed Wildfire. She didn't move until Mosspaw gave her a shove from behind. "Move _on, _mouse-brain. You're blocking the pathway."

"Oh... sorry," Stormpaw replied. She gave a little sigh. Mosspaw glanced at her sister. It wasn't like Stormpaw to apologize. Oh, well. If Stormpaw was going to be like this, it was fine with Mosspaw.

Bearclaw was dragging Featherjay's body, fretting if her tail tip so much as skimmed the ferns or a cobweb stuck in her limp ears. Mosspaw observed them quietly from behind. Bramblefoot had taken Pineblaze's body. The deputy's pelt, so glossy and sleek in life, was dull and dusty in the soft light. Sunpelt leaned on Wildfire's shoulder to support his wounded leg, and Tigerpaw trailed behind herself and Stormpaw.

Mosspaw noticed that Bearclaw's tail was drooping, and his ears were as limp as Featherjay's. The young apprentice caught up to him and murmured in his ear, "She loved you, you know."

The distraught warrior looked up. "Really?" he meowed, sounding like he didn't believe it. "Yes," Mosspaw meowed gently. "I'm sure she misses you." Bearclaw sighed. His brown pelt rippled over his lean muscles. "I wish I had been able to spend more time with her. We could have had kits, and trained you three apprentices together..." his mew trailed off in sadness, and he looked up at the stars just appearing above their heads. "I'll love her forever," he vowed sadly, more to himself than to Mosspaw.

Mosspaw glanced back at Stormpaw. She was now padding alongside Wildfire, and they were talking. Stormpaw actually looked pretty happy. Mosspaw sighed and turned to face forward again. She wished that her sister wouldn't be so moony.

The group of cats soon reached the SmokeClan camp. They padded in wearily, and gently placed the two lifeless bodies in the center of the clearing. Rockfall and Barkpelt dashed out of the warrior's den when they heard the patrol coming back. Rockfall went straight to Bramblefoot and licked his ear. "Are you okay?" she asked. She looked at all the other cats, wanting to hear every detail.

Sunpelt sighed. "We should go tell Pebblestar what happened. He'll announce it to the clan," he meowed. "Stormpaw, go tell him that Bearclaw and I will come in as soon as we make sure all the cats' injuries are taken care of."

Mosspaw looked at her sister. She saw Stormpaw snap out of her Wildfire trance and dash to the leader's den. Stormpaw scrambled up the rock pile and disappeared behind the boulder that hid the den from looked pretty happy. Mosspaw sighed and turned to face forward again. She wished that her sister wouldn't be so moony.

The group of cats soon reached the SmokeClan camp. They padded in wearily, and gently placed the two lifeless bodies in the center of the clearing. Rockfall and Barkpelt dashed out of the warrior's den when they heard the patrol coming back. Rockfall went straight to Bramblefoot and licked his ear. "Are you okay?" she asked. She looked at all the other cats, wanting to hear every detail.

Sunpelt sighed. "We should go tell Pebblestar what happened. He'll announce it to the clan," he meowed. "Stormpaw, go tell him that Bearclaw and I will come in as soon as we make sure all the cats' injuries are taken care of."

Mosspaw looked at her sister. She saw Stormpaw snap out of her Wildfire trance and dash to the leader's den. Stormpaw scrambled up the rock pile and disappeared behind the boulder that hid the den from sight.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stormpaw scrambled up the pile of rocks to the leader's den. She glanced back at Wildfire standing a little below her, talking to Sunpelt and Bramblefoot. She padded behind the big boulder, and through the moss-covered entrance to the den.

Stormpaw stopped out side the den. She gave her chest fur a few nervous licks, and then called out, "May I come in?"

"Of course," a deep voice answered. Stormpaw padded into the leader's den. The sandy floor was soft underpaw, and her claws slid out on the small grains. The smooth rock walls blended neatly with Pebblestar's gray pelt.

"Pebblestar," Stormpaw meowed. The SmokeClan leader was sitting at the back of his den on a soft patch of moss, sharing tongues with his mate, Blossomheart. He looked up at Stormpaw with his piercing blue eyes. "Yes?" His mew was gentle and kind, but firm at the same time. Stormpaw dipped her head respectfully. "Mosspaw, Tigerpaw, and I were going out to train with our mentors, but there was a fight over a piece of prey with StormClan, and there was a battle," Stormpaw mewed. Pebblestar's ears pricked. "Go on," he encouraged.

"Well, I was back here, calling for help, and when I got back to the clearing with a patrol to help, all I saw was the StormClan patrol retreating to their side of the stream. And-," Stormpaw fought the urge to wail like a newborn kit, "Featherjay's dead body," she finished weakly.

Blossomheart's nose tip twitched, and she buried her face in Pebblestar's fur. Featherjay was Blossomheart's littermate. Stormpaw winced when she remembered that Blossomheart had _two _littermates: Pineblaze and Featherjay were both Blossomheart's littermates. And both killed in the battle. She swallowed, and then went on, "When Pineblaze saw that Featherjay was dead, he killed Hawkshadow."

"So Hawkshadow was there," mused Pebblestar.

"Yes," confirmed Stormpaw. "From what I hear from Mosspaw, Hawkshadow killed Featherjay."

"Really?" Pinestar looked up, his blue eyes wide with interest and fear for his clanmates. Blossomheart moaned, "Great StarClan," and dug her head even more deeply into Pebblestar's pelt. "Tell me what happens next," Pebblestar meowed.

"Well, Stonetail gave Mintflower permission to kill…and she killed Pineblaze."

Blossomheart gasped. "Not Pineblaze, too!"

"I'm sorry," Stormpaw mewed. "I was supposed to tell you that Sunpelt and Bearclaw will be here soon."

"It's fine, kit," Pebblestar meowed gently. "You take it easy. Tell Thrushwhisker he'll be your new mentor, and tell Sunpelt and Bearclaw I'll talk to them as soon as I take Blossomheart to Mantisfoot."

"Thanks, Pebblestar," Stormpaw said. "I'll tell them." Stormpaw turned to go.

"And, Stormpaw," Pebblestar called after her.

"Yes?"

"Call Mosspaw in here. I need to talk to her."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mosspaw licked her bleeding forepaw and drew it over her whiskers. Thrushwhisker came over to her and licked her forepaw for her. Mosspaw felt her ears turning hot at the young warrior's arrival.

"Er, hi, Thrushwhisker," she meowed.

"Hi Mosspaw," he meowed back. "I'm helping out Mantisfoot. Ever since Beetletail died, she's had no help." Beetletail was Mantisfoot's old apprentice. He'd strayed too far out on the thunderpath and a monster had hit him and broken his backbone. Mantisfoot had worked for many hard moons trying to save him, but it was no use.

Mosspaw strechted up and gently licked his ear. "It's okay," she meowed gently. "I'm sure that Mantisfoot was glad for your help." Thrushwhisker flashed the gray apprentice a grateful look. "Thanks, Mosspaw," he meowed, and brushed his muzzle against hers. He then stood up and padded into the warriors' den.

Mosspaw just stared after him, with her jaws slightly open. She felt a fluttery sensation blooming in her belly. She let out a happy sigh.

Mosspaw heard someone coming toward her. She turned around to face Stormpaw. Her sister brushed her muzzle against hers, and meowed, "I talked to Pebblestar. He wanted to talk to you." She licked Mosspaw on the ear, and padded to the apprentice den.

Mosspaw watched her sister disappear behind the wall of brambles. She then stood up and gracefully leaped up from rock to rock up to the leader's den. She soon reached the top and peered inside.

"Mosspaw," Pebblestar greeted her. "Welcome."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Mosspaw meowed.

"Yes. Make sure your sister is okay. After she sits vigil, ask Mantisfoot to give her some poppy seeds to dull the pain of Featherjay's death," he meowed gently.

"Thank you, Pebblestar," she dipped her head. Then, straightining up a bit, she asked, "Is Blossomheart all right?"

"She went to see Mantisfoot. I'm sure she'll be fine." Pebblestar's expression betrayed nothing, but his eyes, just now clear blue, were dull with worry. Mosspaw backed out of the den. She scrambled back over the pile of rocks guarding the entrance and padded over to Mantisfoot's den. Sticking her head in, she called, "Mantisfoot?"

The medicine cat poked his yellow head out of the den. "What do you _want_?" the healer demanded with frustration and impatince in his mew.

"I- well, I-," Mosspaw stammered. The medicine cat always had intimidated her for some reason.

"Well, get on with it," Mantisfoot snapped. "I don't have all day!"

_Think of Stormpaw! This is for her! _"I need poppy seeds for Stormpaw," Mosspaw finally mewed, after a moment of Mantisfoot's gaze. "For _what_?" Mantisfoot meowed suspiciously. "Pebblestar said to give it to her so she can sleep off the pain of Featherjay's death..." Mosspaw trailed off at the end. Mantisfoot's gaze softened a little.

"Sure thing. Just wait here," he mewed gently. Mosspaw suddenly remembered that Mantisfoot could actually be nice when he wasn't in a bad mood. She had just forgotten about it, because ever since Beetletail's death, the old cat had become extremely grumpy and snappish. The medicine cat's yellow pelt faded as he disappeared inside the den to get the poppy seeds.

A minute later, he appeared again, with a few poppy seeds on a leaf. "Just give her these, and she will be fine," he meowed to Mosspaw. Mosspaw dipped her head. "Thank you," she said, and hurried off to give the poppy seeds to her sister.


End file.
